There has been a technique of receiving a plurality of sample images as input information to learn characteristics of objects to be inspected and, on the basis of the results of the learning, detect abnormalities occurring at the objects. Patent Literature 1 below discloses an inspection auxiliary apparatus for detecting a defect such as looseness of a bolt used in a pylon. The apparatus learns beforehand the characteristics of the object by using a large amount of the sample images.